<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>just for us by coupe_de_foudre</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202991">just for us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre'>coupe_de_foudre</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baking, Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Barisi, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:47:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28202991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coupe_de_foudre/pseuds/coupe_de_foudre</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you decide to make cookies for the whole squad as well as our family?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>just for us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was a prompt sent on <a href="https://a-beautiful-struggle-of-life.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a> that i also combined with a little fluffy christmas prompt i found. hope it's okay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rafael nudges his nose against Sonny's jaw, peppering light kisses along the sensitive skin there, his hand trailing down the front of his husband's shirt. </p>
<p>“For me?” he murmurs hotly, splaying his palm over Sonny's beating heart and smiling. “Please?”</p>
<p>Sonny isn't having any of it though, unfortunately for him. </p>
<p>He twists, arm sliding down to Rafael's waist, meeting his gaze with a smirk. “For once, baby, why don't you bake the cookies?”</p>
<p>Rafael whines, pushing up to press his lips to Sonny's. Sonny smiles, responding to the kiss with his usual eagerness. When Rafael pulls away, he keeps the close proximity and rests his forehead against Sonny's. “You cookies are better.” he whispers.</p>
<p>Sonny laughs, warm and hearty, tilting his head to brush their lips together in another chaste kiss. “You've never made cookies, so how would you know?”</p>
<p>“I just do.”</p>
<p>A hand patting his side urges him to move, sliding off of the coach with as much grace as one can manage after more than a few glasses of wine and an overindulgence of terribly cheesy Christmas movies. Sonny follows, squeezing his hip lightly and dropping a kiss to his head. “How about,” he swivels them around, gently guiding Rafael into the kitchen, “you bake them but I help?”</p>
<p>Rafael lets out an exaggerative sigh, rolling his head back onto Sonny's shoulder and practically pouting. “Is it hard?”</p>
<p>The mental fight to push back his initial response plays out across his husband's face and Rafael wishes he could hate Sonny's immaturity. Instead, he finds himself overcome with the usual fondness he gets whenever he's around the man. </p>
<p>“No,” Sonny finally says, leaving Rafael by the counter to fetch his favourite cookbook – favourite, Rafael only knows, because it's worn at the edges and the front cover is barely hanging on by a thread. “Cookies are simple, trust me.”</p>
<p>Rafael does.</p>
<p>“Okay, so, where do we start?”</p>
<p>Sonny smiles, that beautiful quirk of his lips, little dimple showing, that he gets when he has to explain something to somebody. He busies himself with pulling ingredients from the cupboards, grabbing the tub of butter from the fridge and placing them alongside a mixing bowl and wooden spoon on the counter in front of Rafael. He doesn't even need to glance at the recipe once.</p>
<p>“My ma taught me how to make these when I was five,” he begins to tell Rafael, measuring out the desired amount of butter before putting the tub back. He laughs, a small chuckle mostly to himself. “I think I was annoyed that my sisters were out doing things with their friends. There's only so many times you can watch National Lampoon's Vacation.”</p>
<p>Rafael smiles. He watches as Sonny pushes the scales his way.</p>
<p>“Okay, you need to add sugar to the bowl and then beat it.” His confusion must have been obvious because Sonny rests a hand to the small of his back and explains, “Mix it together until it's a smooth paste.”</p>
<p>With an understanding nod, Rafael gets to work. </p>
<p>“Ma dragged me into the kitchen and acted like it was this big deal that she was sharing the family recipe with me. Her Christmas cookies were well loved throughout the neighbourhood.” Rafael can only imagine, a young Sonny handing out a plate of cookies to the families that lived nearby. It was an adorable picture. “Actually, I don't think she ever did teach my sisters. Suppose it really was a big deal.”</p>
<p>“And now you get to teach me.” Rafael says, causing Sonny to duck down and kiss his temple. </p>
<p>As it turns out, cookies aren't too difficult.</p>
<p>A little bit of flour, throw in some eggs, cinnamon and a dash of mixed spice and chocolate chips and they were good to go. Sonny left him too it as he got the tray in the oven, setting the timer for 10 minutes, so Rafael made a start on cleaning up. At least, until an idea struck him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sonny steps out of the shower to the sound of Christmas songs filtering through from the kitchen. He smiles, running his towel over his hair before slipping into a pair of old sweatpants. </p>
<p>The moment he opens the bathroom door he's hit with the overwhelming, comforting aroma of freshly baked cookies. It reminds him of his childhood. It reminds him of Christmases spent huddled under blankets, hot cocoa held close to his chest, his mother cuddling him close.</p>
<p>Rafael is swaying his hips to the music, quietly singing under his breath, as he washes the dirty dishes, back turned to the doorway. Sonny takes note of the multiple trays of cookies cooling on the counter, more in the oven.</p>
<p>Sliding up behind Rafael, he buries his nose into the crook of his husband's neck and breathes deeply. Rafael hums a greeting, head tilting just enough to give Sonny access to litter a trail of wet kisses down the side of his neck, stopping shy of his shoulder.</p>
<p>“Did you decide to make cookies for the whole squad as well as our family?”</p>
<p>Rafael chuckles, deep and warm. Sonny wraps his arms around his waist, tugging him back from the sink. </p>
<p>“No.” Rafael spins in his hold, smiling up at him with an almost childlike wonder. “Those are just for us.”</p>
<p>“All of them?” Sonny laughs, gesturing back at the counter full of baked goods. </p>
<p>“Okay, most of them are for us. The rest can be for family. But the ones in the oven are for Liv and Noah.”</p>
<p>Sonny smiles wider, reaching over to grab one of the cookies. It's still warm. </p>
<p>Taking a bite, he holds back a moan at the gooey goodness. They're perfect. He tells Rafael as such, feeding his husband the rest of the cookie and watching the look of disbelief pass over his face when he realises just how delicious they are. </p>
<p>“I don't know though,” Rafael starts with a mischievous smirk, “maybe we should bake some more for them.”</p>
<p>Sonny laughs, overcome with love for the man before him. He brushes the pad of his thumb by the corner of his mouth, wiping away a crumb, before tilting his head upwards and swooping down to steal a kiss. Rafael smiles against his lips, leaning up to deepen the kiss as Sonny teases his tongue along his lower lip.</p>
<p>They're only broken apart by the sound of the timer going off, reluctantly pulling away from each other to get the fresh batch of cookies out from the oven. Sonny watches as Rafael places the trays beside the others.</p>
<p>“You still want Chinese or are we just gonna eat cookies all night?” Rafael shoots him an exasperated look and Sonny fights back a laugh. “Alright, I'll go order now.”</p>
<p>He turns to leave but Rafael grabs the waistband of his sweatpants, pulling him back against his chest. He dances his fingertips up his bare chest, meeting his gaze with a smile. “I love you.”</p>
<p>“Love you too.” Sonny says, heart still fluttering no matter how many times they've told each other now. Pressing a quick kiss to the tip of Rafael's nose, he slips away to order them dinner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tysm for reading! any kudos/comments are greatly appreciated &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>